


Believe Me

by musikat18



Category: Pete's Dragon (2016)
Genre: Dragon Snot, F/M, Fluff, Mostly Cute Shit, You Thought The Dragon Was A Metaphor, it be like that sometimes, it wasn't, minimal angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikat18/pseuds/musikat18
Summary: Gavin shows up at your house looking a little worse for wear. You remind him you're not going anywhere, no matter what happens.





	Believe Me

Was it a little early? Yes, but you’d still been sleeping, so you were a tad annoyed at the persistence of the knocking at the door. You threw a simple cardigan on over your night shift and answered the door with groggy eyes.

Your guest was certainly a surprise to you, enough to make you suddenly wide awake.

“Gavin?”

Lo and behold, your boyfriend of roughly a week stood on your doorstep, looking exhausted in more ways than one and thinly glazed in something strong, green, thick, and a little clumpy.

“What are you doing here?” you crossed your arms over your chest; sure, you and Gavin and Jack had known each other since you were kids, but your changed dynamic with the older Magary brother made you feel a little shy. “It’s late.”

“Look, this is gonna sound completely crazy,” he began, eyes a little wild with exasperation and wear, “but I got chased by a dragon and Jack doesn’t believe me, so I…I…I just need someone who….”

He flitted his eyes away as your face transitioned from one of concern to confusion. Shame welled up in his chest. Who was he kidding? If he couldn’t count on Jack to get behind him, why would you?

Sympathy, however, shone in your eyes, “Just…come inside, get cleaned up, leave your clothes in a trash bag. I think I still have some of yours from when you and Jack stayed over after the funeral.”

The corner of his mouth turned up a little as you stepped aside to let him in. You gave him space to take a trash bag and go upstairs (partly because whatever he was covered in smelled absolutely rancid– was it some kind of bad sap or something?). As you listened to the water run and tried to configure what he could have possibly been talking about, you prepared a mug of something warm and strong before venturing upstairs to retrieve the bag of his clothes.

You gagged a little. Good god, not even a bag could cover that smell. Taking a lighter you no longer cared for, you took it and the bag outside and tossed the thing burning on the bag once you were an alright distance from your house. You jolted a little at the speed with which the fire consumed the bag and its contents, soon dying out without fuel.

Whatever that was, it wasn’t sap.

To quell your growing concern, you brought yourself back inside, where Gavin was now sitting at your breakfast table in boxers and a white t-shirt, weariness shadowed on his face in the dim light.

“Do you want to talk about it?” you asked gently. You didn’t know what it was, literally, you had no idea what had actually happened, and you had no clue what this metaphorical ‘dragon’ he’d mentioned was.

He gave his head a simple shake, droplets falling on your table from his still-wet mane of fluffy hair.

“I just…I thought I could count on Jack. Figured he’d have my six. Guess I was wrong.”

Your heart broke for him.

He leaned back in his chair, “I don’t know why I’m so surprised. He’s never once listened to me, never once believed me about anything, I just-” He scrubbed a hand over his face, “No, I’m not perfect and yeah, I can kind of be a screw-up, but I…I’m not crazy.”

You slid your hand across the table to grasp his free one, fingers lacing gently with his, “I believe you.”

His eyes were soft and hopeful as he looked at you through dark lashes, “You do?”

You weren’t sure, but your heart was aching for him, “Gavin, I know you. You may exaggerate things every now and again, but you’re no liar.” You felt him squeeze your hand; he brought his other to brush your cheek. 

“I…don’t deserve you.”

You smiled and took the hand on your face in yours.

“You deserve to not feel like crap, no matter what the situation is.”

When he smiled at you, the entire night lit up like midday.

“…Can I stay here tonight? I…I need you. And the guys took my truck. I can bunk on the couch.”

You traced the lines of his face with your eyes.

“No…I mean, yeah, you can stay, just…come to bed with me,” at his questioning look, you clarified, “we don’t have to, like, do stuff and stuff, I just…I don’t know, I thought it might be nice. And you’re clean now. So yeah.”

A grin spread across Gavin’s face, and he offered you his arm.

“Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
